MoNsTeR
by Thany.Insanity
Summary: Gamzee ha perdido todo el control en el monstruo que lleva dentro...Karkat podra ayudarlo? o simplemente es el comienzo de toda una pesadilla para ambos...
1. Chapter 1 Monster

**Ante todo soy muy nueva en esto de FanFic…así que espero de verdad que les guste este One Shot de Gamzee Makara n.n**

**Advertencias: Psicosis &amp; malas palabrotas (xD ?)**

El secreto que tengo…no he dejado que nadie lo descubra, lo he guardado bajo llave &amp; candado pero ahora no lo puedo controlar…se me está acabando el Slime…mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas…no lo puedo controlar…lo siento bajo mi piel…ese video que me mando Dave es una putisima Blasfemia…Ahora…solo quiero ver colores…brillantes y milagrosos colores…

Dese la oscuridad espero pacientemente a que mis victimas lleguen uno por uno morirán, ya nadie escapara ni siquiera yo. Equius no ha sido un desafío…en lo absoluto…Nepeta menos a pesar de tener la marcas de sus garras en mi cara…mi sangre purpura es lo más milagroso que he visto…aunque sus cuerpos sin vida son aún mejor.

El Monstruo que habitaba en mí ya está en total control de mi cuerpo y mi mente…ya tiene mi corazón ya tiene mi alma…si tan solo alguien pudiera detenerme…él tiene dientes filosos…alguien tiene que salvarme…odio en lo que me he convertido! enserio debo confesar que me siento como un monstruo! Alguien tiene que creerme!

Quizás sea un sueño o quizás sea de verdad lo que me está pasando…cabezas decapitadas…la persona que alguna vez ame…intente resucitarlo…pero no puede volver a verme…su sangre en mis labios…la sangre colorida de los demás en todo mi cuerpo…pero se sienten tan bien…es tan sádico…alguien tiene que detener a este monstruo!

Que eso lo que oigo? Es un llanto?...si…reconocería ese sollozo en cualquier parte…es de mi putisimo mejor amigo…Karkat…creo que estuve tan concentrado en mis retorcidos pensamientos que no me he percatado de su presencia…me está abrazando…está consolándome…a parte de sus sollozos escucho unos *shossh* &amp; creo que me está dando unas palmaditas en la cara…claro Karkat siempre lloraba…pero al ver una de sus películas románticas…pero ahora está asustado…como yo…sus lágrimas rojas se sienten cálidas en mi cuello…

Que es lo que sale de mis ojos? Son lagrimas? O la sangre de mis cicatrices? Pedí ayuda…&amp; alguien me ayudo…Karkat mi mejor amigo. Al fin reacciono &amp; lo miro a los ojos el me da una cálida sonrisa…

Has vuelto…-me dice en un susurro, simplemente le sonreí y nos unimos en un abrazo.

Lo siento KarBro…- le susurro también intentando olvidarme de todo por un momento…pero sé que esa es una putisima mentira…

"Esto no ha acabado…"- me dice la voz macabra en mi cerebro…"LA PESADILLA RECIEN EMPIEZA! "

**Y qué tal? Les gusto aunque sea un poquito? Si les gusto pues dejen un review? Perdón no sé cómo se escribe (ÉXITO?) bueno si les gusto lo que escribí me avisan ya que poder hacer un FanFic largo ósea la continuación de este de aquí, me base en la canción MONSTER de SKILLET…y bueno que tengan un milagroso día Jope :3.**


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**Hola de nuevo! Bueno aquí está la continuación de "MoNsTeR", espero que les guste &amp; algunas aclaraciones:**

**Homestruck no me pertenece (sino abría puro GamKar en toda la serie OwO) solo hago esta historia para expresar los sentimientos de mi Gamzee que sufre tanto :'o(**

**Olvide decir que es un GamKar? Bueno si lo es pero tardara un poquito en aparecer eso, la paciencia es una virtud? :o3**

**Reviews (sinceramente no creí que tendría ni uno xD)**

**AlayaShilum: Muchas gracias :o3 claro que lo continuare solo ténganme paciencia? xoD**

**Yun: Gracias por tu milagroso review *le entrega una Faygo* claro que lo continuare! Gracias HoNk :o)**

**Marcia: Muchas pero muchas gracias por tu hermoso review! Me dejo súper feliz! :'oD a mí también me dio penita mi Gamzee, está mal del coco u.u pero me alegra que te guste mi humilde Fic pero te aseguro que este será MAS MEJOR xD**

**Tentáculo Terapeuta : Si, es confuso ya que estamos hablando de Gamzee sobrio &amp; Gamzee drogado por eso hay esa bipolaridad en sus actos :oD Gracias por tu review , me encanto tu Fic de Kurloz &amp; Gamzee fue un milagroso placer leerlo.**

**-Sin más el Fic-**

**Capítulo 1: "Memories"**

Gamzee…- escuchas esa voz en medio de la oscuridad…pero solo estas tu…manchado de sangre color rojo…-Gamzee…- estas horrorizado por percatarte del cuerpo que esta frente tuyo- Porque?...- te pregunta el cuerpo que ahora se arrastra hacia ti…revelando la cara de la persona…-Porque me mataste Gamzee?- te quedas en estado de SHOCK al darte cuenta que es Karkat…esta con una de sus Oz clavada en el estómago…con mucha sangre saliendo de este.

TU LO MATASTE! – te grita la macabra voz en tu cabeza, para luego reírse sin control.

Abre los ojos de golpe para encontrarte en tu habitación mirando al techo fijamente, temblando y sudando frio…no habías tenido ese sueño hace 2 años donde aún estabas en el meteorito con tus pocos amigos…después los traicionaste para ayudar a Caliborn…pero tú solamente sabias el motivo de tal acción, no matar a la única persona importante que te quedaba…Karkat.

Te sentaste pesadamente tallándote un ojo…aunque ha pasado 2 años aun tienes la cara de Karkat bien grabada en tu mente…aun lo consideras tu Morial a pesar de que ya no lo eran &amp; aparte de estar la mayor parte del tiempo sobrio no podías evitar ser tu "Yo" drogado, como por ejemplo ahora…cogiendo una Faygo Redpop…sentir el sabor burbujeante de ese maligno elixir en tu garganta…es gratificante…es nostálgico…todo los buenos recuerdos manchados con sangre &amp; sonrisas.

Sacudiste tu cabeza pues ya habías aprendido a convivir con ese lado monstruoso…pues que más te quedaba? Eso significaba que no consumías Slime ya que Coliborn te lo prohibía…ya que eras más útil en ese estado…pero Calliope siempre te daba un poco en el centro de los pay's que tanto amas, ya que a ella no le gustaba ese lado sádico tuyo por eso siempre estabas un poco más tranquilo.

*Toc Toc*

Ese sonido te saco totalmente de tus pensamientos haciendo que volvieras a la cruda realidad…vivías en una gran colmena con tus "hijos" &amp; sus seguidores.

Pase, Honk – dijiste mientras te acomodabas tu traje de "Dios", pudiste ver a tu hermano mayor Kurloz entrar con su típica cara neutral. Te hizo un par de señas (ya que tiene la boca cosida) lo que te dijo te dio un pequeño escalofrió en la espina dorsal "Caliborn está feliz" te dijo tu hermano.

*Si ese pequeño hijo de puta está feliz no es una putisima buena señal* - fue lo que pensaste. Seguiste a tu hermano a la "gran sala de reuniones" la cual por cierto nunca visitabas ya que "Lord English" no te quería ahí.

Entraste &amp; viste a Caliborn en la cabecera con su dulce hermana Calliope.

Buenos días Padre!- te dijo la oji-verde parándose para abrazarte el cual correspondiste gustoso…ella te recordaba a Tavros por ser dulce.

Calliope! Ya te he dicho que él no es tu Padre!_ gruño Caliborn molesto con el ceño fruncido…él también te recordaba a alguien…a tu Karkat, pero solo en eso ya que el pequeño querubín verde era perverso.

Hola a ti también mi putisimo hijo…-saludaste burlón pues era divertido verlo así de molesto.

Cállate! &amp; Siéntate!- ordeno el de color verde, obedeciste de inmediato pues no querías que te rompiera otro diente- Al fin vas a seme de utilidad. – dijo esto con una sonrisa macabramostrando sus filosos dientes…él también te recordaba a tu estado sobrio.

En que-e? – trataste de ocultar tu nerviosismo pero fue imposible…ya que tenías un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Tendrás que ganarte de nuevo la confianza de los 11 troll's &amp; de los humanos para luego acabar con todos!- ordeno Caliborn con una sonrisa sádica.

Qué? Pero si ya mate a la gran mayoría!- arqueaste una ceja caprichoso con tu voz demoniaca algo ofendido por esa petición.

Padre veras…el humano John a podido revivir a todos &amp; sacarlos de su burbuja del sueño así como reviviendo a sus "yo" del sueño…-informo Calliope con su voz delicada, Caliborn en cambio rodo los ojos fastidiado- Ahora todos están en la tierra…-finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa pues ella sabía lo que sientes por tu ex Morial.

Si, si como sea!- exclamo molesto el de ojos rojos – La cosa es que debes matarlos a todos! No me importa como &amp; cuando! Pero de veras hacerlo!- dicho esto "Lord English" se retiró…de seguro a dibujar re putisimamente mal, no como Calliope que dibuja hermoso.

"Partirás en la noche"- te dijo Kurloz mediante señas tu asentiste &amp; te ibas a retirar hasta que la de ojos verdes te detuvo.

Padre…puedo hablar contigo?- te pregunto tu pequeña hija algo tímida jugando con sus dedos.

Claro que si Calliope! Honk!- dijiste alegre pues ella siempre te decía cosas que te alegraban ya que obviamente estabas shockeado por tal información…&amp; misión -*Al fin los matare de nuevo*- pensaste con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en tu rostro que borraste de inmediato…eso era lo que TU querías.

Fueron a la habitación de Calliope, llena de dibujos lindos de ella con su disfraz de Troll, Calliborn &amp; tu su "Padre" adoptivo. Se sentaron en una mesita bien ordenada. Miraste a Calliope confundido pues ella al parecer estaba tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

Se aclaró la garnganta &amp; hablo- Padre quiero ir contigo a la tierra!- te pidió con una mirada muy decidida (muy inusual en ella) con los ojos más verde intenso aunque sus mejillas también delatando que estaba avergonzada por optar esa postura "decidida". Te dio mucha ternura tu pequeña hija, además ya sabias de sobra los motivos…Caliborn…siempre gritándole, molestándola, insultándola, tratándola mal &amp; rompiendo sus bellos dibujos...era más que obvio que ella quería alejarse de él. &amp; así lo seria.

Putisimamente claro hija mía!- le dijiste feliz con una sonrisa tan grande como la de tu maquillaje de payaso, viste como ella esbozo una sonrisa y seguidamente te dio un gran abrazo- Pero tu putisimo hermano te dejara?- le preguntaste asustado ya que te imaginabas todos tus dientes en el piso con un gran charco de sangre morada…eso no te ayudo.

Caliborn me dijo que se iría por unos meses a inventar algo que lo ayudara a ser el Dios supremo…pero sinceramente mi hermano se confía mucho…además no notara mi ausencia- dijo esto con una risita mientras sacaba una maleta que estaba escondida debajo de su cama.

Ya empacaste Honk?- preguntaste incrédulo pues aun veías varias cosas en la habitación.

Si…sabía que me dejarías ir…- Calliope volvió a reír, al parecer tu hija era más persuasiva de lo que pensabas – solo estoy llevando mi disfraz de troll, mis colores favoritos &amp; varios trajes verdes – te dijo feliz sujetando tu mano para dirigirse a tu cuarto.

Ahora me toca empacar a mi verdad?- reíste por lo bajo para que nadie escuchara. Calliope asintió feliz de ayudarte &amp; así escapar de esa "vida" que tenían.

Entraron a tu cuarto, tu cama ya no era una pila de bocinas sino una cama normal…las Faygos si estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar pero la de ojos verdes las pudo esquivar con agilidad para sentarse en tu cama. Te dirigiste dudoso a tu armario, esta vez Calliope te miraba con curiosidad, sacaste una gran caja que decía "Recuerdos" temblaste al saber lo que había ahí dentro pero tomaste mucho aire &amp; al fin la abriste.

Te encontraste con una porra manchada de sangre verde…obviamente de Nepeta, no tenías el valor de si quiera limpiarla ya que te imaginabas cosas horribles…

Tranquilo Padre…- te dijo Calliope con una sonrisa melancólica…ella sabía de todas las veces que habías llorado por tener pesadillas sobre el pasado…también estaban tus antiguas bocinas, tu monociclo, tu antigua ropa &amp; lo más importante tu Vainil (computadora, ordenador (?) xD) Te quedaste mirando fijamente el artefacto como si fuera totalmente ajeno a tu persona.

Qué esperas?- te pregunto Calliope con una sonrisa- Ábrela! - &amp; acto seguido lo hiciste. 4 años…sin abrirla…sin ver los múltiples colores…avisándote que tus amigos están ahí aunque tu como desconectado claro…pero era un sueño…un milagroso sueño el que estuvieran vivos, odiándote está claro pero vivos al fin y al cabo.

Te asusto el ver un punto amarillo parpadear…era Sollux…quería hablarte, a pesar de haberte puesto como desconectado el "Hacker" se percató de tu presencia. Cerraste tu Vainil de golpe asustando a Calliope.

Que paso Padre?- te pregunto la oji verde entrando en pánico por tu actitud tan hostil con el artefacto.

No es nada…empaquemos de una putisima vez Honk!- le dijiste con una sonrisa media sádica…tu hija prefirió cortar el tema en ese instante por el miedo que tenía, pero tú en realidad estabas preocupado…Sollux le podría decir a Karkat &amp; eso no sería nada bueno.

Empacaste todo…pero decidiste ponerte tu antigua ropa que consistía de: tu polo negro con el símbolo de tu signo Capricornio, tu pantalón gris oscuro de círculos grises claros, tus converse moradas &amp; tu maquillaje que siempre llevabas claro pero ahora con las tres cicatrices de las garras de Nepeta, sería más "normal" si llevabas puesto ese conjunto.

Saliste de tu cuarto &amp; viste a Calliope con su peluca blanca &amp; cuernos puestos, su piel pintada de gris &amp; con su traje del mismo color que sus ojos, Calliope se disfrazaba así ya que se sentía "bonita" de esa forma pero ella de todos modos lo era, tu linda hijita.

*Toc Toc* tocaron la puerta, era Kurloz cuando vio a Calliope abrió enormemente sus ojos pudiste leer claramente las señas que le hizo a la chica "sabes las consecuencias, no?"

Si, Kurloz…- le respondió la oji verde tratando de minimizar el asunto de una vez.

A que se refiere, Calliope?- le preguntaste sin entender esas "consecuencias"- Calibron te castigara a ti?- esta vez preguntaste molesto sinceramente no te importaba que ese putisimo hijo de puta verde te volara todos los intestinos pero a la pequeña Calíope eso sí que no! (bueno ni tan pequeña ella &amp; su hermano habían crecido demasiado).

No, Padre no es nada. –finalizo con una sonrisa, aun no te habías creído ni una palabra pero le restaste importancia ya que le habías prometido dejarla ir contigo. Además ya estaban listos, en frente del "tele transportador" que invento Caliborn ya que desde que logro separarse de su hermana pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo inventando más &amp; más cosas.

Lista Honk? – le preguntaste mientras tomabas su mano poniendo la sonrisa más tonta &amp; emocionada que a la vez era una nerviosa &amp; asustada.

Lista!- contesto Calliope para luego entrar contigo dentro del artefacto tele transportador para así al fin tener una nueva vida.

"Buena suerte"- pensó Kurloz al verlos partir – "La necesitaran" – finalizo Kurloz para volver a la labor que su pequeño verde amo le había ordenado hacer…supervisar que todo saliera justo como lo decía el macabro plan.

**&amp; Bueno…que tal? Acepto de todo de verdad! Tomates? Nutellas? Faygos? Lo que sea (aunque más la Nutella por favor n.n)**

***Perdón si está muy aburrido pero es que recién es el comienzo para nuestro Gamzee tratare que todo pase rápido :o)**

***No sé por qué pero amo a Calliope así que por favor ámenla que ella es tan asdasdasd! 3 (Tranquilos ama a Gamzee pero como a un verdadero Padre)**

*** Cancion inspiradora: "Thanks for the memories- Fall Out Boy"**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, lo más probable es que publique los miércoles, viernes o sábados (depende de los reviews que me motiven! OwO) ThAnY HoNk FuErA :o)**


	3. Chapter 3 New Horizons

**Bueno aquí les traigo el Capitulo 2 (NO SABEN LAS ACROBACIAS QUE TUVE QUE HACER PARA PODER PUBLICAR ESTE CAPITULO!) espero que lo disfruten ya que aquí se pone más sabroso! :oD**

**Homestuck no me pertecene &amp; BlaBla :33**

**Reviews: (que amo tanto tener!) (=*w*=) **

**Yun: asdasd xD no sabia que Caliborn estaba enamorado de Dirk(?) aprendí algo nuevo el dia de hoy &amp; si al fin la continuación! Perdón es que no tengo computadora fija pero paciencia? :33**

**AlayaShilum: Muchas gracias por tu Review &amp; la Nutella *comiendo la sensual Nutella* gracias mil gracias &amp; espero que sigas leyendo este humilde Fic :o33**

**Janna-chan: Gracias :oD me alegra que te guste &amp; claro que lo continuare HoNk :o)**

**Capítulo 2: "New Horizons" **

Apenas se notaban los pequeños rayos del sol entrar en tu nueva habitación, no habías pasado mucho tiempo de estar en esa cama. Miraste el reloj en la cómoda "6:00 am" decía el artefacto. Te removiste un poco aun aturdido por soñar de nueva cuenta con esa sangre roja.

Saliste pesadamente de tu cuarto para verificar que Calliope aun siguiera dormida &amp; así era…caminaste unos pasos más hasta llegar a la cocina &amp; viste las múltiples nuevas botellas de Faygo que por cierto las compraste en la tienda que "apareciste de la nada" con Calliope. Recuerdas las caras asustadas de toda la gente de ahí dentro pero luego alguien dijo: "deben ser amigos de los otros troll's". Bendito sean los putisimos milagros ya que después de ese comentario todos actuaron normal, como si ustedes fueran humanos.

Sonreíste un poco al recordarlo, abriste tu primera lata de Faygo del día &amp; le diste un gran sorbo – Entonces todos están vivos…- pensaste feliz…eso significaba que podías comenzar de cero - *No por mucho tiempo…*- te susurro tu lado sobrio, te golpeaste mentalmente era cierto tendrías que matarlos luego de toda la "reconciliación".

Pero tenemos que ganar su putisima confianza primero!- le advertiste mientras dabas otro sorbo a tu bebida. Solo escuchaste lo que al parecer era un leve gruñido &amp; luego todo se quedó en un profundo silencio que disfrutaste con tu "elixir malvado"

Pasaron varias horas dentro de estar en esa putisima cama pero no podías pegar ni siquiera un ojo, no sabías como ibas a "reconciliarte" con los demás troll's. Sollux para este entonces ya le habría dicho a alguien de tu presencia aunque no estabas muy seguro de que a alguien le importara a Aradia no, a Eridan…bueno él te querrá ver triplemente muerto, Nepeta &amp; Tavros llorarían al verte &amp; Karkat….sinceramente no sabías exactamente como reaccionaria el cáncer al verte. Te imaginaste el rostro de Karkat primero muy sorprendido…luego furioso con sus ojeras más que marcadas &amp; soltando múltiples groserías a tu persona…&amp; finalmente lo que más querías ver sus ojos cristalinos…abrazándote mientras el llora en tu pecho…sus labios entre-abiertos soltando sollozos cada vez más fuertes &amp; entre cortados…tu luego lo tomarías del rostro, repasarías una &amp; otra vez esos labios tan suaves, dulces &amp; deliciosos por fin los besarías…como si de eso dependiera tu vida, recorriendo cada parte de ese cuerpo que estuviste deseando por 4 años…

Sentiste una pequeña incomodidad en tu entre-pierna al terminar de pensar en tu milagrosa fantasía, te avergonzaste demasiado al saber el motivo así que te dirigiste rápido al baño &amp; te diste una helada ducha para "enfriarte" esos pensamientos de una buena vez.

Sí, porque desde que Karkat te había consolado no pudiste dejar de pensar en el como algo más que "tu mejor amigo" estaba de más decir que tenías sentimientos rojos por el…porque así era. Por eso debías alejarte de él, no querías verlo llorar de nuevo…verlo asustado &amp; temblando por tu putisima culpa. Saliste del año ya cambiado &amp; listo, miraste el reloj &amp; ya eran las "11:00am".

Calliope, estas despierta?-le preguntaste a tu hija mientras tocabas su puerta pero luego un delicioso aroma seguido de una melodiosa voz te llevo hacia la cocina.

Buenos días Padre! te hice el desayuno!- te asomaste intrigado ya que oliste algo que ya muy bien conocías…Pie casero! Recién te acordaste que aparte de las Faygo's tu pequeña hija quiso comparar todo para prepararte Pie's , pudiste ver que prácticamente el Slime cubría todo el Pie.

Es enserio?- preguntaste arqueando una ceja ya que era exageradamente demasiado hasta para ti.

Pudiste ver como Calliope se puso putisimamente seria- Calliborn ya no está aquí para prohibírtelo…así que come!-te ordeno ella, cuando la de ojos verdes se ponía seria era de verdad así que obviamente la obedeciste.

Tomaste el Pie &amp; de un bocado lo comiste, el Slime te sabia un poco raro ya que no estabas acostumbrado a esa gran cantidad pegajosa en tu garganta hasta jurabas sentir un poco de escozor. Rápidamente como un putisimo milagro te sentiste más tranquilo (drogado xoD) como antes era una sensación jodidamente agradable ya que las voces &amp; risas ya no se escuchaban dentro de tu mente.

Calliope sonrió más que satisfecha al verte con una estúpida sonrisa, claro no tan grande como la de tu maquillaje pero estabas putisimamente feliz de todos modos. Aunque te sentiste preocupado al darte cuenta que ya no había nada de comida.

&amp; Tu Hija, que quieres comer?- le preguntaste paternamente sobando su cabeza cariñosamente ya que ella no había comido desde anoche- *que buen padre*- te regañaste mentalmente.

Bueno yo-o…a mí me gusta-aría…-comenzó tartamudeando con su típica timidez- me gustaría una hamburguesa…Roxy dice que son deliciosas…-te pidió la oji-verde…claro te habías olvidado que tu hija era amiga de la rubia Lalonde…pariente del hijo de puta de Dave…tus pensamientos sádicos estaban despertando pero te tranquilizaste para no preocupar a Calliope.

Bueno entonces voy a ir a comprarla- le informaste mientras salías del departamento, pero te detuviste en el marco de la puerta- No le abras a nadie- ella tan solo asintió, saliste &amp; bajaste por el ascensor estaban en el décimo piso pues no querías arriesgarte a que los encontraran.

Entraste a la misma tienda de ayer en la que apareciste con Calliope, ya sabias donde se encontraban las hamburguesas pero algo te hizo frenar al frente de la tienda…sentiste ganas de vomitar así que saliste de la tienda como alama que lleva el diablo &amp; te escondiste detrás de unos arbustos.

Terezi…-susurraste con miedo de que te escuchara a pesar de estar varios metros lejos de ella, la viste salir de la tienda con al parecer pañitos &amp; una película…sabias que era para Karkat…dejaste los pensamientos melancólicos al momento que la viste sacar su celular, se te helo la sangre pero luego la viste irse por el camino contrario al tuyo, calmándote solo un poco tenías mucho pero mucho miedo.

Honk! Honk! Honk! Honk!- pensaste muy molesto si la Pirope te "olfateaba" arruinaría todo el plan. Te estabas hiperventilando…estabas más que preocupado…&amp; sobre todo molesto…porque Terezi tenía esos pañitos &amp; esa película? Si era para Karkat no tenía mucho sentido…-Ya que a Karkat no le gusta que lo vean llorar…-susurraste confundido &amp; analizando toda la mierda que estabas imaginándote- A menos que…NO!- gritaste lo último muy molesto sin importarte que la ciega te escuchara igual ya se había esfumado hace rato. No querías ni pensar en esa opción…eso te devastaría, no por el hecho de que tu &amp; Terezi hayan tenido una Kismesitud (?) sino por el hecho de que Karkat pudiera amar a alguien que no seas tú…que egoísta, como si el cáncer pudiera esperarte toda su vida.

Te estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, así que entraste a la tienda, compraste la hamburguesa para tu hija &amp; más cosas para preparar Pay's…también compraste una cajetilla de cigarros, ya habías visto como los humanos lo usaban para "relajarse". Prendiste el pequeño cigarro &amp; aspiraste el humo profundamente…sentiste que tus pulmones se llenaban de ese humo negro &amp; luego lo exhalaste como todo un experto con una sonrisa…habías encontrado otra cosa a parte del Slime que podría relajarte.

Entraste al edificio con mucha calma, presionaste el botón del ascensor, saliste &amp; te paraste en la puerta del departamento, pisando el diminuto 8to cigarrillo que habías fumado con mucha alegría.

Calliope soy yo! Ábreme! – le pediste a tu hija mientras tocabas la puerta pero no recibiste señal alguna….golpeaste un poco más fuerte &amp; la puerta cedió pero no estaba cerrada con seguro. Entraste confundido a la sala de estar pero un fuerte golpe cerró la puerta asustándote por completo…te diste la vuelta &amp; te asustaste aún más al ver a la persona de igual estatura que tu solo que con musculatura más marcada.

Cuanto tiempo "HighBlood" – te respondió el de lentes oscuros con una sarcástica sonrisa &amp; los brazos cruzados muy confiado. Se te helo la sangre pero no por miedo sino por impresión ya sabias que todos estaban vivos pero no creías que llegarías a verlo de nuevo vivo aunque preferías verlo a él que a tu Ex Morial.

Que haces aquí?- fue lo único que se te cruzo por la mente preguntarle ya que obviamente no le habías dicho a nadie sobre tu ubicación- el putisimo de Sollux te lo dijo?- pero el de cabello largo solo movió la cabeza de lado a lado en negación.

Fui yo…-otra voz se unió al inesperado rencuentro…una voz tan tranquila que te desesperaba hasta el hecho de volverte loco…loco por matarla.

Terezi…-susurraste con un sabor amargo en tu garganta incrédulo pues no podías analizar todo lo que te estaba sucediendo en ese instante.

Si, lo mismo dijiste en la tienda- te dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha al poder imaginarse tu cara de sorprendido…- también tu olor a Slime &amp; Faygo es inconfundible- dijo esto tomando asiento &amp; acomodándose sus gafas despreocupadamente.

Y para que trajiste al putisimo de Equius? –preguntaste nervioso observando al sagitario que estaba con una mirada seria de seguro por enterarse de que asesinaste a su pequeña Morial Nepeta.

Trabquilizate Gam…no quieres un poco de Slime?- fingió amabilidad la discapacitada ofreciéndotelo en una bandeja de Pie.

RESPONDE!- le gritaste entrando a tu estadio sobrio &amp; botando agresivamente el recipiente pero fuiste sujetado por Equius que te tenia atrapado en un "abrazo de oso" pero para nada amistoso.

Me trajo para que no la lastimaras como a los demás!- te dijo el sagitario poniendo más presión a su agarre, se había vuelto mucho más fuerte en estos 4 años.

Que es lo que quieren?! Donde esta Calliope!- gritaste histérico &amp; molesto sentías tus emociones explotar de la impotencia como cuando tu Lussus te había abandonado.

Como crees que entramos? Llame a Roxy …le pedí que se llevara a Calliope &amp; la pregunta más importante en realidad es…que quieres tu aquí?- te pregunto la Pirope sujetándote del rostro con el ceño fruncido…molesta.

Estabas en un putisimo gran aprieto pues Terezi no era una persona a la cual puedas engañar…su sentido de la "verdad &amp; justicia" era indispensable en un interrogatorio &amp; eso iba pasar….a como iba todo esto debías de salvar el "plan" inicial.

**Bueno hasta aquí el Fic porque después se me sacan las idead (= O w O =) acepto de todo Tomates! Faygos! &amp; Nutella! (ya que la que me dio AlayaShilum ya se me acabo en lo que editada el Fic *w*)**

***De verdad no saben cómo me hacen feliz sus Reviews llenan por completo mi Kokoro 3**

***Perdón por los pensamientos "calientes" de Gamzee xd es que extraña mucho su KarBro déjenlo fantasear (?) u/u**

***Publicare dependiendo de los reviews &amp; puede que publique más los viernes no se soy bipolar :33**

***la canción inspiradora fue "New Horizons - Flyleaf" :o)**

***Y por favor si alguien me quiere enseñar a como publicar otra historia me serviría de mucho tengo Fics de Gamkar que quiero publicar pero Fanfiction es una SHIT :o( que no logro entender (FAIL!)**

***Bueno cuídense que tengan una milagrosa semana semanal! n.n ThAnY HoNk FuErA :o3**


	4. Chapter 4 Second Guessing

**Bueno no hay mucho que decir…Feliz Navidad &amp; Feliz Año Nuevo (retrasado) lo siento…eso está de más…bueno la cosa es que como dicen todos los escritores es por pura flojera…gracias por los nuevos Reviews ya que gracias a ellos aquí está la continuación, HomeStuck no es mío &amp; Blablabla.** **Simplemente ¿disfruten?**

**Advertencia: Malas palabras, momento ultra gay Gamzee/Karkat**

**Capitulo 3: Second Guessing**

No podías creer lo que te estaba pasando en ese mismo momento, te encontrabas atado a la silla de tu comedor con varias bandejas de Slime vacías regadas por todo el piso, estabas totalmente atontado gracias a esa baba somnífera que tanto amabas pero no fue por iniciativa tuya el que la consumieras sino debido a las dos troll's que tenías frente tuyo, que obviamente te habían obligado a comerla.

Vas a decirme la verdad Makara?- te volvió a preguntar Terezi con el ceño fruncido porque según ella le seguías mintiendo. Ella sí que podía ser un gran fastidio cuando se lo proponía &amp; claro que lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento ya que eras tú el que estaba siendo interrogado bajo su orden además debe estar disfrutando el verte así ya que cuando eran kismessis tú eras el que más la sometía al dolor por eso justo ahora se estaba vengando.

Ya te lo dije…quiero redimirme con todos…- Fueron las únicas palabras que pudiste articular en todo ese rato que esos dos forzosamente te interrogaban, Terezi no se vio para nada contenta con tu respuesta &amp; a decir verdad, cuando no lo ha estado?

Mientes!- grito histérica igual que Caliborn cuando hacías siempre las cosas mal – Equius mas Slime! – le ordeno la de gafas rojas al Sagitario, quien obedeció la orden al instante tomando otro recipiente de Slime &amp; haciendo que lo tragaras de un bocado. Si esto continuaba así llegarías a un estado totalmente inconsciente &amp; revelarías todo el plan de Caliborn…&amp; eso sería putisimamente malo ya que también interferiría con tu intento de reencontrarte con Karkat…no querías que eso pasara, mierda…tenías que mentir &amp; mentir muy bien a pesar de que Terezi por su torpeza se equivocará al juzgar a alguien no podías arriesgarte de que esta vez si acertara.

&amp; Bien? – volvió a insistir la troll amante de los dragones, agachaste la cabeza quedándote en silencio por un momento analizando las palabras correctas.

Después de unos minutos eternos para todos los presentes te decidiste, levantaste la vista mirando a través de esas gafas rojas - Vine por Karkat! – hasta a ti te dio miedo lo serio que sonaron esas palabras pero para ser sincero era en gran parte la verdad solo estabas omitiendo lo demás.

Terezi se rasco la barbilla ella estaba analizando cada detalle que exponías como tu sudor, tu olor en si &amp; tu respiración.

Sabes algo? – Te dijo al fin rompiendo con el silencio – Karkat es mi novio…- te confeso ella pero sin su burlona sonrisa estaba hablando enserio – Al fin lo acepte…- con esas simples palabras tu mundo se vino abajo…tus sospechas habían sido confirmadas…por eso Terezi le compro a Karkat la película porque ella es lo suficientemente especial para que Karkat le permita verle llorar…una vida junto a Karkat ya no estaba en tu futuro…el al fin estaba con la persona que el ¨amaba¨…esas palabras sí que dolían sabiendo que tu no eras esa persona…y que nunca lo serias. Si no fuera por el Slime que te tenía un poco adormitado le hubieras arrancado la puta cabeza a Terezi en ese mismo momento para que solamente tu fueras el ser especial que Karkat…pero ese pensamiento no era tuyo sino de tu lado sobrio, tú en cambio reaccionaste distinto…gruesas lagrimas violetas caían de tus ojos hacia el piso mezclándose con restos verdes de Slime, no te importaba si Terezi olía tus lagrimas o que Equius te viera así de patético aunque este ya había desviado su mirada ante la escena, no te interesaba de todos modos ya que de verdad te sentías destrozado más que cuando tu Lussus te abandono era un sentimiento mil veces más doloroso, incluso más cuando encontraste el cuerpo inerte de Tavros…ya que Karkat era la persona que más habías amado en toda tu putisima vida, la única persona que compartió momentos contigo reales…la única persona que te consoló cuando te convertiste en ese maldito monstruo…el único que te salvo.

Lo amas mucho, verdad? – la escuchaste hacer la segunda pregunta, la más importante de toda tu vida, te atreviste a mirarla a los ojos esos malditos ojos que te encantaban cuando estaban en el meteorito, igual de rojos que tu amada Faygo, en qué diablos pensabas cuando estabas con Terezi? Es que acaso solo querías pasar el rato? O era porque sabias que Karkat la amaba &amp; por eso decidiste acostarte con ella para saber lo realmente perra que era y decírselo a Karkat? No sabias la respuesta pero solo sabias algo la odiabas…más que a tu lado sobrio que fue el causante de tener una kismesitud con ella.

Si lo amo mucho…-susurraste ya cansado de todo ese maldito interrogatorio de mierda- Feliz?- ahora le preguntaste tu sarcásticamente aun con las lágrimas brotando cada vez más…tenías celos...celos de ella de poder tener al pequeño cáncer para ella sola…que puta vida la tuya.

La viste hacer un gesto ante tu comentario pero no lo descifraste ya que las lágrimas no te dejaban ver claramente su rostro - Yo estoy muy feliz – te dijo ella devuelta con su sonrisa burlona…esto sí que es una mierda- feliz de que me hayas dicho la verdad – te respondió ella levantándose &amp; desatándote, ahora el que estaba confundido eras tú, que mierda estaba pasando aquí? Estabas tan drogado que ahora tenías alucinaciones de una Terezi amable? – pero tu deberías de estarlo más…Karkat no es mi novio- Te confeso la Pirope con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…una sonrisa sincera.

¡¿Qué?! – gritaste más que confundido ante todo lo confesado por Terezi, Equius en cambio se estaba riendo dejando atrás su máscara de seriedad, si esto era una broma habrían muchos heridos, dos para ser precisos.

Toda detective necesita cualquier método para ¨ver¨ la verdad – te respondió ella sacándote la lengua muy divertida por su actuación junto al Sagitario, te secaste las lágrimas un poco avergonzado ya que habías confesado abiertamente lo que sentías por Karbro eso no era lo que te avergonzaba sino que ellos solo querían escucharte decir algo MUY verdadero para poder creerte, pero estabas feliz…muy feliz de que Karkat aun pueda estar contigo, solo para ti.

Esperen…no están molestos conmigo hijos de puta? – les preguntaste a tus ex amigos, mientras te sacabas los residuos de Slime de la boca mirando incrédulo como ambos sonreían.

Claro que no, eres nuestro amigo, además sabemos que no fue tu culpa ya que enloqueciste eso nos lo explico Karkat – Te respondió Equius pasando su brazo por tus hombros – Pero me las pagaras por Nepeta gran ¨HighBlood¨- te lo dijo con cara de asesino serial pero luego continuo riendo.

También sabemos que necesitas mucho Slime para estar cerca de los de sangre baja, ya que con Calliope actuas normal por lo que no es una Troll – te dijo Terezi recogiendo las bandejas exparcidas en el piso, ahora que lo decía tenía mucho sentido ya que con Kurloz era lo mismo el tenia tu misma sangre por lo tanto no salía tu lado sobrio tan a menudo.

Chicos de verdad no sé qué puta cosa decir…- dijiste avergonzado ya que ellos volvían a confiar en ti &amp; tú los ibas a traicionar…pero no podías decirles nada ya que si Caliborn se enteraba de que fracasaste con el plan podría hacer algo contra todos ellos y contra Karkat de verdad que no querías que eso sucediera- Gracias honk, que me perdonen es el mejor milagro de la vida- les dijiste muy feliz.

No hay de que Makara, además desde que te fuiste Karkat llora aún más…-te dijo Terezi señalando la bolsa que tenía los pañitos &amp; la película que habías visto, tu corazón se comprimió al instante de imaginar a Karkat sufriendo por ti pero te fuiste por una buena causa…no dañar aún más a Karkat, no querías imaginarte que por un momento de sobriedad lo dañaras severamente o peor matarlo.

Le dijeron que estoy aquí? - preguntaste con algo de miedo no sabías como reaccionaria Karkat después de tantos años de no verlo, habría cambiado? Eso tendrías que verlo para confirmarlo, pero se te helaba la sangre con solo imaginarte delante del menor, te odiaría? Lloraría? Dios tu cabeza era un puto enredo.

Si Karkat lo supiera ya estaría aquí mas iracundo que nunca haciendo un interrogatorio peor que el mío- te confeso Terezi ajustando sus gafas recreando la escena de Karbro en su cabeza destruyendo todo a su paso.

No sé qué le diré a Karkat cuando lo vea, honk- dijiste sentándote de mala gana habían pasado muchas cosas en todo este día, no sabías como procesar todo.

Solo dile la verdad, yo sé que él lo entenderá, tranquilo te daremos tiempo – te dijo ella dándote palmaditas en la espalda, al parecer ella también cambio ya no era tan puta misma puta que recordabas.

Ahora que lo pienso aún no se lo hemos dicho a ningún Troll, Terezi me llamo cuando te olio en la tienda y vine de inmediato – te dijo Equius preocupado por lo que vaya a pensar Nepeta de todo este asunto.

Si aún no sabemos cómo van a reaccionar los demás…- dijo Terezi ahora más seria ya que no se cruzó por la mente esa parte.

Mañana nos podemos reunir?- les preguntaste algo avergonzado ya que 4 años sin salir con tus ex amigos era algo raro, además tenías que analizar todo lo que pasaría más adelante.

Claro te escribiremos en Trollian para decirte en donde &amp; Tranquilo Roxy no le diré nada a nadie Calliope obviamente se lo pedirá- te dijo Equius despidiéndose de ti con un apretón de mano.

Si descuida veras que todo saldrá bien – te dijo Terezi confiada agitando su mano en señal de despedida &amp; asi como vinieron se fueron, dejándote con varias cosas en que pensar como en Karkat por ejemplo estabas muy emocionado…al fin lo podrías ver después de tanto.

Terezi &amp; Equius llegaron a a la gran casa que compartían con los otros troll's cada uno en una habitación para cada uno.

Bueno Equius pensare en como decírselo a todos &amp; mañana le diremos a ¨el¨ si le parece bien mi plan– le informo Terezi al sangre azul abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

De acuerdo, yo le diré a ¨el¨ en donde &amp; a qué hora nos reuniremos- dijo el musculoso recibiendo una afirmación de parte de la Libra, el también entro a su cuarto &amp; pensó en un buen lugar. Abrió su Vainil y escribió el mejor lugar que le parecía, uno en donde los demás trolls no fueran y la hora. Dejo abierto el ordenador &amp; se metió al baño a tomar una ducho ya que controlar a Gamzee sí que lo dejo un poco exhausto.

Lo que el no escucho es que una curiosa leo entro a su habitación buscándolo con la mirada – Equius estas aquí? – pregunto Nepeta inocentemente pero solo escucho el sonido de la ducha como respuesta, una sonrisa juguetona se adornó en sus labios cuando vio la Vainil abierta de su mejor amigo. Se instaló en la cama para leer sus mensajes ya que los mensajes que su Moiral le mandaba a Aradia eran muy cursis &amp; eso la animaba para no pensar en el estado de su amado Karkitty, pero toda sonrisa se esfumo cuando leyó un mensaje que iba dirigido para ¨TerminalCaprichoso¨ su sangre se helo al saber para quien era el mensaje…Gamzee. Leyó rápidamente el contenido del mensaje &amp; salió corriendo del cuarto de Equius ya que escucho que este estaba por salir, ya en su cuarto Nepeta no podía creer lo que había leído.

Mañana en la cafetería del centro, a las cuatro…- se dijo a si misma sabiendo perfectamente en donde era el lugar ya que casi ninguno de los troll's les gustaba esa cafetería por su mal café, la leo estaba realmente confundida, porque su mejor amigo quería encontrarse con la persona que lo asesino? Porque también iría Terezi si ella también odiaba a ese payaso loco? Eso no tenía ningún sentido pero tenía algo importarte que hacer decirle todo a Karkat, mas porque también le convenía que supiera que clase de persona era la Libra.

Por otro lado un Géminis inseguro estaba parado en la puerta de su amigo Cáncer, estaba en una lucha interna para decirle que vio conectado al ex Morial de Karkat, pero algo no le permitía moverse tal vez era el hecho de que el mismo se había enamorado de Karkat &amp; no quería que este se ilusionara con el regreso del Capricornio pero tampoco quería quedarse con esa información ya que tarde o temprano Karkat se enteraría sería mejor decírselo el mismo. Pero no se dio cuenta que una alarmada Leo venia corriendo a toda velocidad chocando contra él, Los dos se quejaron por el gran golpe que recibieron uno más doloroso que el otro.

Hey Nepeta! ze puede zaber la razón de tu gran ataque?- se quejó Sollux acomodándose sus lentes 3D de mala gana, si que Nepeta era muy despistada pero esto era el colmo.

Purrsupuesto que sí! Tengo algo muy impurrtante que decirle a Karkitty!- dijo ella también molesta por la intromisión del sangre amarilla, se suponía que la zona estaría totalmente libre para que ella le dijera todo al amor de su vida.

No me digaz le diraz a KK que lo amaz- le respondió Sollux molesto ya que la sangre oliva era tan insistente en sus sentimientos por KK al igual que él, Sollux ya tenía suficiente con saber que a Karkat le gustaba Terezi, se levantó extendiéndole una mano a la felina para que se levantara esta la acepto, haciendo un puchero.

No! Es algo sobre la llegada de…- pero Nepeta se cubrió la boca ya que no quería que nadie más que su Karkat se enterara de la llegada de Gamzee ya que así evitaría que todo el mundo se enterara.

Ez zobre GZ?- le pregunto no muy impresionado de que la leo lo supiera, ya que prácticamente ella era una stalker sobre todo lo relacionado con Karkat.

Purrro como lo sabes tú?- le susurro Nepeta a Sollux impactada de que casi todos sus amigos supieran menos ella, quien según ella era la que más debía estar al tanto de lo que le pasara al Cáncer.

Ze que estaba en su Trollian &amp; KK necezita zaberlo….esta zufriendo mucho…- le respondió el géminis viendo la puerta de Karkat casi nunca lo veía salir de ahí, solo para comer pero siempre que lo veían tenia las ojeras aún más marcadas &amp; los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar…era deprimente.

Purrsupuesto, a mí tampoco me gusta que este así…- le dijo a Sollux pensando en Karkitty con nostalgia - Equius &amp; Terezi se encontraran con Gamzee mañana en un café…- le comento la pequeña leo aun sorprendida de que su Morial no se lo haya dicho nada – Purro como se lo diremos a Karkitty? – le pregunto al pensativo Géminis.

A zi…- después de decir eso Sollux jalo a Nepeta hacia la puerta de Karkat tocando repetidas veces para que el susodicho abriera pero en cambio recibió un grito de enojo.

QUE QUIEREN?!- grito Karkat fastidiado por la insistencia de los demás troll's en querer saber cómo se encontraba…por culpa del Capricornio.

Queremos hablar contigo Karkitty…purrfavurrr ábrenos!- le suplico Nepeta al de sangre mutante que estaba necio en no salir.

MIERDA QUE NO QUIERO SALIR! NO ME JODAN MAS! – grito esto aún más irritado por escuchar a la Leijon detrás de la puerta.

Ez algo sobre Gz…-le dijo Sollux tapándole la boca a Nepeta para que se callara…los insultos de Karkat cesaron…hubo un silencio de pronto &amp; luego se escucharon unos pasos dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta, el cáncer abrió de golpe la puerta &amp; jalo a los dos troll's dentro de su habitación, tumbándolos en el piso.

Auch!- se quejaron al unísono el Captor &amp; la Leijon frotándose la parte baja por tremendo golpe peor del que se dieron minutos atrás.

Que saben sobre Gamzee?- pregunto Karkat secándose las lágrimas que aun tenía en sus mejillas, su habitación esta demás decir que estaba desordenada, papeles usados por todo el piso al igual que una enorme pila de sus películas románticas, se podía ver que en un rincón habían diversas bocinas que pertenecían al Juggalo.

Karkitty tranquilízate purrfavurr…- le pidió Nepeta acercándose un poco para abrazar al nombrado, pero Karkat se alejó de ella más molesto.

NO ME VENGAS CON MIERDAS! SOLLUX DIME QUE SABES DE GAMZEE!- ordeno el de ojos rojos estaba furioso por no saber nada de el de sangre violeta.

Sollux le conto la parte que el sabia &amp; Nepeta a pesar de la reacción de Karkat le conto su parte ella ya estaba acostumbrada a la personalidad explosiva de su amado por eso no le tomo importancia, Karkat s quedo muy confundido parecía una broma de mal gusto lo que les decían sus amigos.

Qué? Pero porque Terezi &amp; Equius no me lo dijeron?- pregunto aun sin encontrarle sentido a todo ya que el mismo había pedido cualquier información sobre el payaso.

A nosotros tampoco nos lo dijeron…- dijo Nepeta triste de solo recordarlo.

KK por favor no hagas una locura, tomate todo esto con calma…-le pidió Sollux conociendo como es Karkat no quería que el mismo se hiciera daño por entrar a la boca del lobo.

JA! CLARO QUE COMENTERE UNA PUTA LOCURA! MAÑANA ME ACOMPAÑARAN A ACLARAR TODA ESTA MIERDA!- grito Karkat muy molesto tomando de nueva cuenta a sus amigos &amp; lanzándolos fuera de su habitación- NO QUIERO QUE NADIE SE ENTERE DE ESTO!- dicho esto cerró la puerta en la cara de Nepeta &amp; Sollux…los dos solo suspiraron con resignación al parecer no fue buena idea contarle al cáncer sobre Gamzee, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Todos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos Gamzee imaginando lo que sería a partir de ahora, Terezi pensando un gran plan para que todos aceptaran al Capricornio, Equius un tanto culpable por mantener el secreto, Karkat totalmente en shock por todo lo que se había enterado, Nepeta decepcionada de su Morial &amp; Equius preocupado por todo lo que se armaría mañana.

A la mañana siguiente Gamzee se sentó en su cama había soñado de nuevo con Karkat pero no esos sueños donde Karkat esta con sangre agonizando en sus brazos…no… era un sueño diferente no recordaba muy bien solo sabía que Karkat estaba ahí &amp; estaba feliz por eso.

Hoy va a ser un buen día honk – dijiste muy feliz levantándote de tu cama &amp; entrando al baño a tomar una larga ducha, Terezi para entonces ya tendría el plan perfecto eso te alegro aún más ya que así te llevarías bien con todos los demás, claro tendrías que fingir empatía por el hijo de puta de Dave. Después de tu ducha, te vestiste &amp; te arreglaste lo mejor posible, saliste de tu cuarto encontrándote con Calliope en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

Estas putisimamente mejor hija mía?- preguntaste preocupado ya que recordabas como ayer en la madrugada llego Calliope y fue directamente al baño para vomitar ya que era su primera vez tomando esos ¨martinis¨ de Roxy.

Si, perdón Padre…- te contesto ella avergonzada por haberte preocupado – Aquí está tu desayuno – te dijo ella feliz viéndote devorarlo rápidamente- te verás con Terezi &amp; Equius? – te pregunto mientras limpiaba los platos.

Si…creo que al fin todo está mejorando honk – le dijiste feliz levantándote para irte- cuídate hija mía- le diste un beso en la frente &amp; te retiraste al lugar de encuentro con tus amigos.

Suerte!- te dijo ella esa frase te recodaba mucho a Vriska…suerte es lo que necesitarías ya que no tenías ni idea de quienes te esperaban en aquella cafetería.

Llegaste tranquilamente fumando tu 3er cigarrillo, lo apagaste &amp; revisaste tu celular para comprobar que era la dirección correcta que te había dado Equius, aún faltaban 5 minutos pero estabas emocionado.

Purrr…Karkitty ya llego…- reconociste esa voz…era de Nepeta…&amp; el apodo que ella usaba para referirse a…el…

Karkat…-dijiste reconociendo la silueta volteada de tu ex Morial, todos estaban ahí Sollux, Nepeta, Equius &amp; Terezi que estaba con una mueca de disgusto al parecer ni ella sabía que Karkat vendría al encuentro , viste a Karkat girarse lentamente como si los dos estuvieran en un sueño…no parecía real. Sus ojos rojos se conectaron directamente con los Violetas tuyos, lo analizaste de pies a cabeza por completo, había crecido tan solo unos centímetros, sus ojeras adornaban sus ojos furiosos &amp; confundidos, te dio un poco de miedo ya que no te esperabas encontrarlo justo ahí pero todo miedo se esfumo cuando viste que los ojos del cáncer se volvieron cristalinos con ganas de llorar &amp; sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, tu sonreíste feliz ese era el Karkat que recordabas &amp; que tanto amabas.

Karbro…- dijiste acercándote a él para abrazarlo tanto tiempo soñando con el &amp; estaba ahí parado en frente tuyo con su ceño mas que fruncido pero él te empujo lejos de su lado…al parecer estaba muy furioso.

COMO PUEDES SI QUIERA MIRARME A LA CARA?!- te pregunto molesta encarándote por lo de tu huida hace años- TRES MALDITOS AÑOS! Y TU SOLO TE FUISTE SIN IMPORTARTE NI MIERDA- susurro comenzando a derramar las primeras lagrimas &amp; secándoselas rápidamente al parecer no quería mostrarse débil ante ti.

Karkat yo no quería hacerte un puto daño quedándome a tu lado…- le dijiste triste pues no te gustaba verlo de ese modo llorando además que si te quedabas tu lado sobria le diría cosas horribles a tu amado ex Morial.

MAS DAÑO ME HICESTE DEJANDOME SOLO IDIOTA! – grito finalmente para romper en llanto mientras se cubría el rostro con las mangas de su jersey, esta vez te acercaste con cuidado &amp; lo abrazaste tus lagrimas también estaban cayendo estabas tan feliz de por fin tenerlo en tus brazos pero también tan culpable de haberlo expuesto a tanto dolor, podías sentir su respiración entre cortada en tu pecho, tu sobaste su cabello consolándolo como cuando él lo hizo contigo. Karkat seguía llorando aún más cuando lo abrazaste también estaba temblando lo sentías tan frágil e indefenso solo querías protegerlo…pero como protegerlo de ti mismo?…no sabías que hacer, solo hiciste lo que tanto anhelabas.

Karkat te extrañe tanto…- le dijiste mientras cogías cuidadosamente el rostro de Karkat sobando con tu pulgar las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos…él no quería mirarte pero cogiste su barbilla y la levantaste lentamente para que te mirara a los ojos, todos los demás se esfumaron cuando él te miro, te acercaste &amp; al fin lo hiciste lo besaste como tanto querías, cogiéndolo de su cintura, atrayéndolo mas a ti, saboreaste cada parte de su boca ya que Karkat estaba en shock tenía los ojos más que abiertos &amp; sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas. Cuando tu ex morial reacciono intento oponerse pero en cambio aprovechaste ese momento en que Karkat abrió la boca para poder encontrar su lengua &amp; unirla con la tuya.

Karkat se estaba removiendo cada vez más pero lo tenías acorralado entre tus labios, todos los presentes se quedaron pálidos ya que nunca se imaginaron que verían esa escena entre ustedes, pero tú estabas más preocupado en explorar la boca de tu ex mejor amigo como para pensar en los demás hijos de puta. De pronto sentiste un dolor punzante en tu lengua, Karkat te había mordido &amp; te había empujado con todas sus fuerzas, caíste al piso con la mano en tu boca brotando sangre violeta, el Cáncer salió corriendo ante las miradas atónitas de todos tus amigos.

Karbro espera! – le gritaste corriendo hacia donde se había ido, a pesar de sentir un gran dolor en tu lengua por la mordida de Karkat no sabías si eso aun te dolía o ahora te estaba excitando eso ultimo debe ser gracias a tu lado sobrio. Tenías que alcanzarlo de todos modos no podías dejar que tu felicidad se te escapara de las manos &amp; tampoco querías que Karkat te odiara no podrías vivir pensando en eso.

***** **Alesana ** \- **Second Guessing**

*** Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, sinceramente dudo que continue con el Fic ya que no soy para nada buena redactando una historia lo mío es más dibujar pero de nueva cuenta se les agradece sus Reviews.**


End file.
